


枪

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, what happens on 3x19
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她对枪十分的熟悉，就凭它在她手里的感觉她就可以知道，她没剩多少子弹了，如果一定要精确一点的话，是4颗。
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	枪

她对枪十分的熟悉，就凭它在她手里的感觉她就可以知道，她没剩多少子弹了，如果一定要精确一点的话，是4颗。

Alex把弹夹抽了出来。

4颗。

若是平时她可能还会小小得意一下。

“Four!”她冲站在门另一边的女人喊到。

“I got five.” Nikita的声音计划淹没在了密集的枪声里。

Alex抓着枪死死的抵着墙坐着，子弹激起的木屑和灰尘几乎让她看不清另一边女人的轮廓。

So this is happening again.

她急促的呼吸着，觉得头疼欲裂，脑子再一次的恍惚起来。

大火。

倒下的父亲惊惧而瞪大的眼睛。

因毒品瘦骨嶙峋的室友提到蝴蝶时脸上梦幻般的向往。

_[You’re gonna to see me.]_

Thom……

Larissa……哦不，她不是真的。

“Alex!”

在她怀里慢慢冷去的Sean。

And now…Nikita.

“Alex!”

So this is happening again. Same situation, with the same person to blame.

“Alex!”

她终于听到似乎有人在叫她，在她侧头望向Nikita的时候她看到Nikita很明显的松了一口气。

Nikita偏头向屋内示意了一下。

Alex明白她的意思，即使在她一片恍惚的状态下。

她总能知道Nikita要说什么，屋内的地形更为复杂，门外至少有四个人，4挺机关枪，她们唯一的生路便是退回屋内。

她机械的起身向大厅尽头的楼梯口退去，几乎是靠直觉避开不时有子弹飞过的那条线。

“Alex!” Nikita的声音连着她的轮廓一起忽近忽远。

她的手似乎被人抓住了，“Alex!”

她回过神发现Nikita焦急的脸正在她的正前方，“Alex, I need you to put it together.”

“This is happening again.”她嗫嚅着说。

“No! It’s not.”

“I’m sorry.”她挣扎着摇头想拔出她的手。

“No, Alex! Stay focused!”

“I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

“I know, Alex. Please, there’s still hope.”

“There isn’t any.”

“Alex,” Nikita抬起她的下巴强迫她看着自己，“It’s only four men and Michael’s on his way. We’ve been through worse, remember?”

Four men, but well-armed.

“Now let’s ambush them.” Nikita把弹夹猛地往上一推，发出一声清脆的咔嚓声，而后她转过头看着依然枪声不断的大门。

Nikita总有一种神奇的感染力，Alex想，她盯着Nikita的背影觉得她的话几乎就快让她相信她们可以活着离开这儿了。

这就是Nikita不是么，自信，强大，永远都在她只能仰望的高度，Alex苦涩的笑了笑握紧了手中的枪。

现在的情况和一开始她爬进这间屋子的时候没有什么不同。

“Let’s ambush them.”她走到Nikita身边重复了一遍这句话。

I will get her out, no matter what.

你看，没什么不同。

\---------------

他十分肯定里面的两个女人要么死了，要么已经中枪倒地，没人，没人可以在他们的HQ闹成这样还能全身而退。

他挥了挥手示意以进攻队形向大门靠近，同时没有减少一分一毫的火力攻击，他们不是什么都不懂的小混混，不然他们不会活到今天。但在踹开摇摇欲坠的大门时他愣住了，大厅里空无一人，他示意同样困惑的其它人散开四处看看。

但楼梯口好像突然跳出来了一个人。

砰。

现在他只是一具尸体，眉心上有一个弹孔。

One down.

Alex抓着楼梯的扶手迅速的向上爬，子弹贴着她脚边飞过。

“This is not what we planned.” Nikita怒视着她，迅速的探身开了两枪以图阻止一下对方的脚步好让Alex安全的上楼。

“I know, but it worked.”

“It’s too risky!”

她没有时间回答Nikita的话了，她得俯下身躲着如雨点般倾泻而来的子弹，边跑边开枪让自己有时间跑向下一个房间。

但Nikita跑向了和她相反的方向。

Alex恨恨得跺了跺脚，这也不是她们计划里的，虽然她知道分开吸引火力胜算会更大些，她知道她完全的信任Nikita，但她依然害怕……害怕会见到Nikita无力的躺在地上的场景，一想到那儿她就觉得双腿有些发软，头突然又开始了一阵眩晕。

Not now, Alex. Focus.

她强迫自己集中精神，至少……她不能成为累赘，她紧紧的抵着墙，只剩下一颗子弹了，左手边的门已经被子弹打得千疮百孔。

Play it smart, Alex.

Alex把自己贴在墙上侧头望着门等待着机会。

门被踢开的时候她没有动，在她看到枪时她猛然出手抓住枪往上一推让枪口对着天花板，水泥的碎屑四处飞溅，而后她一脚踢向男人的下体推着他向门口移动。

他是她完美的盾牌。

他的同伴来不及收手，几颗子弹打在了她手里男人的后背和大腿上，他抓着枪的手松了下来，Alex立刻抓过了枪准备射击。

但有人抢先了一步，正端着枪不知如何是好的男人身体一软便倒在了地上，露出了身后Nikita的身影，她手里的枪还冒着烟。

“And now I’m out.” Nikita丢掉了手里的枪。

Alex向前把手里的男人摔在地上，“There’s one more…”

“Already taken care of.” Nikita耸了耸肩。

Alex望着完好无损的Nikita，有些不太相信就这么结束了，肾上腺素还在体内奔涌，先前被划伤的腿依然疼得厉害，而现在她再也没办法不去注意它了，于是她顿时觉得有些腿软。

“Wow, easy.” Nikita奔过来扶住了她，让她慢慢的跪在地上，“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”她抬头笑了笑向Nikita示意她真没事。

“Now let’s get out of here. Michael will be here any minute now.”

就在Alex抓着Nikita的手尝试着站起来时她听到了身后有着奇怪的响声，她迅速回头看到先前她用作盾牌的男人正趴在地上抓着她先前扔在地上的枪，一瞬间她想到了三件事。

那个男人身上有防弹衣。

枪里还剩最后一颗子弹。

她正好挡在Nikita面前。

So…This is it.

她突然很想笑，于是她就这么做了。

_[Damn it, I guess we’re jumping together.]_

You’re not, Nikita. I am.

事情终于对了那么一次，总算是轮到了她。

她笑着对上了Nikita惊恐的脸。

Finally…


End file.
